


Always Forever

by Dah_4ntox



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Angst and Feels, Family Dynamics, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Orphan TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Orphan Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is trying to do what's best for both of them, unfinished shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dah_4ntox/pseuds/Dah_4ntox
Summary: When Wilbur turns 18, he is pressured to leave the Children's Home, but he will not abandon Tommy and Tommy will not let him go so easily.please read the notes
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 24





	Always Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ok if you read this completely THANKS before reading I need to clarify that English is my second language and I had to go to the translator more than once.  
> The fic is not finished, you will tell it easily when you finish it, it had been abandoned for over a week and I knew I would not follow it for long so I took the two paragraphs that followed and posted, I plan to follow it, but this will be only one time , I plan a collection of this work, it will probably only be three parts, but I want to get the idea out of my head.  
> If you have any comments such as spelling or a suggestion of the fic or the tags, please tell me  
> And if I put an m instead of w, a q instead of a p, a d instead of a b, or rotated the syllables PLEASE tell me, I do the best I can.
> 
> Edition: I forgot to mention that this happened in 1890, sorry about that.

Tommy and Wilbur lived in a children's home, if you are totally honest their life there was not so bad (after they learned to “behave properly”). There were the caregivers who were mostly women who were affectionate with the children, many of them had lost their children, others could never get pregnant and others were elderly or elderly women who were alone in life, whatever the case was, all of them were very kind and mostly made up for their lack with the residents of the home. But on the other hand, there were the Nun sisters, they were in charge of doing the classes and making life impossible for the children, they were extremely strict, easy to anger and abusive, all the children were terrified of them, Tommy received many blows from Rods in his hands from laughing too hard or running down the hall, Wilbur took a lot of blows on the back with a ruler for being locked in his little world.

When Wilbur turned 18, the caregivers did not pressure him to leave, but if the Sisters, he was afraid of running into them since he knew that they started a malicious speech with a double meaning, his answer was always that he would leave in a not too distant time, but when Tommy found out about this he made a huge scandal, Wilbur desperately covered his mouth and took him to take him to the garden, if a Sister listened to him she would certainly hit him. He should have explained to me in detail that he should leave but Tommy refused to accept it, they were his only family, the blonde had arrived there when he was 4 years old and the brunette was 13, but because he had moved from another children's home, in the five years that they had known each other became incredibly close, Wilbur took care of Tommy as the most delicate thing in the world (he quickly understood that he was anything but delicate but he didn't care) and Tommy began to see the older one as a brother as he grew older, And now, when he was 10 years old, the news that Wilbur had to leave broke him, his Wilby was the only thing important to him and now he would leave him? No, the answer was a resounding no, Tommy could not leave because he was still a child and he did not have a legal family or a house to stay in.  
"Tommy ... don't worry, I'm not leaving yet, but I can't stay here forever either, I have to work and ..." Wilbur was crouched at Tommy's height with his hands resting on the minor's shoulders  
"... Y?" his voice was left with barely saying a word  
"I'll come looking for you, I'm going to work, I'll buy a house and I'll come looking for you"  
"What?" Tommy whispered  
“Yes I am of age and I have a house and I can support us, you can go with me, do you think Tommy? we will live as a family "Wilbur's voice trembled at the last sentence" do you think? he asked again when he got no answer.  
Tommy raised his head and looked at the older one, he was teary-eyed, trying to give the younger one the greatest security "Wilby ..." and the blonde threw himself into the other's arms while they burst into tears.

Wilbur began working as a butler in a large house in the wealthiest area of town, he spent 3 months working there before the Sisters in a fit of anger took him out of there, he asked a caregiver to “remind him of Tommy what they had talked about and not to worry, ”he also had to ask the Bennetts for a day or two off so he could find a place to sleep, to which the father of the family offered him a room.  
While this helped Wilbur's health (he no longer had to wake up extremely early and fall asleep late to fill his schedule) it took him away from his Toms a, so most of the contact they had after that was through letters. In the letter from Tommy he sent him on his 11th birthday, he told him that he would start working, which worried Wilbur, the brunette asked for a few hours off that he was granted and went to speak with his brother at the children's home but with luck, he was able to convince him to wait at least a few months, he was too young to work according to Wilbur, and although he tried hard to keep his facade safe he couldn't resist seeing his little brother, they made up the time they had lost together since the older one had started dating. work, they practically did not share properly for 6 months, too much for both, Wilbur promised that in a short time they would be living together.

But it wasn't like that, it took a lot longer than they thought It  
had been a year since Wilbur left home, he was still working as a butler, he was paid quite well even though it was mentally exhausting and this made it more difficult to communicate with the blonde, there were days In which he fell to his bed, he already longed to get Tommy out of the Children's Home and although the money he had for now was enough to buy a house he did not want to risk it, he does not know how things will go in the long run and if he continued as a butler He would not be able to see the child during the day, he would be alone all day, he would have to find another job that would be enough to support them both and that would not occupy his entire day, from where he looked, his best option in terms of money was his current job, if he could gather so much in a year he could save a few more months and be more secure in the future.

"No"  
"What ?! Why not maaan? " Tommy said as he loosened his shoulders and arms exaggerating his reaction.  
"Tommy, we already talked about this" he replied with a serious tone.  
“But I'm already grown up! and I want to help you ”  
“ Tommy” Wilbur said sternly.  
“I want to work”  
“You are too small to work, I already told you”  
“I'm not small! I already turned 12! "  
"You are very small!" Wilbur was starting to get angry  
"Why don't you want me to help you ?!" Tommy felt his throat tighten  
"Why do you want to help me ?!"  
"Because I want to get out of here!" his tears fell  
…  
"What?"  
"I want to get out of here" Tommy's voice sounded like a whisper, his head was down and his hair covered his face, but Wilbur could see the tears falling  
"... Tommy?" now his voice was also soft  
"Has ... it has been more than a year ... and I ... I ... I want to go Wilby" Tommy walked slowly approaching the "if ... if I help you ... we could ... we ... could be faster "Wilbur felt a soft touch on his biceps, they were Tommy's arms" please "felt the boy's face pressing on his chest" please "a weak whisper accompanied by a soft hug" ... I want to go "  
Wilbur He hugged him back after reacting to what had just happened "... Tommy" he could feel the lump in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic POG


End file.
